The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for processing data from sparsely excited, very large imaging arrays.
One application for very large imaging arrays is in staring sensors for detecting and locating the onset of a radiative event. For example, a satellite-based sensor can be used to stare at a region to detect missile or spacecraft launchings or nuclear tests.
However, in order to provide for precise location of the exciting event, very large photo arrays are required. For the applications listed above, arrays of 10,000 by 10,000 picture elements (pixels) are called for. To sample such an array at, for example, ten times per second, an overall sampling rate of 10.sup.9 Hz is required. This creates extreme demands on the subsequent image processing.
While advances in component design will inevitably provide faster sampling and related processing components, imaging objectives exceed the capabilities of even these future components. Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a system and method for more efficient processing of image data from very large arrays.